Ainz Ooal Gown/Relationships
Guild Members Touch Me Touch Me was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and entrusted Momonga with the guildmaster position after he stepped down. Momonga planned on quitting YGGDRASIL while he was being PKed but Touch Me saved him. He admires Touch Me greatly, stating that if it wasn’t for him, Momonga would not be here. Tabula Smaragdina Tabula Smaragdina was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga describes Tabula as a person obsessed with the settings of his NPC creations. Before Nazarick was transported and the NPCs came to life, Momonga modified Tabula's NPC setting of one of his creation, Albedo. Ashamed of what he did, Momonga doesn't know how to face Tabula anymore. During the creation of the guild, Tabula thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Ulbert Alain Odle Ulbert was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. He trusted Momonga with the final decisions without complaint. He even entrusted Momonga with his failed World Item prototype. He and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Warrior Takemikazuchi Warrior Takemikazuhi was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. He supported Momonga to be the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown and his plan to clear the Tomb of Nazarick in one go. Herohero Herohero was one of the four guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown who did not quit the game, while he has not logged in during the last two years. He was the last of the three remaining members, who logged in on the last day of the game at Momonga's request. Momonga greatly appreciated the gesture, but was miffed that he could not stay until the very last moment. Peroroncino Momonga considers Peroroncino to be like a younger brother and has a friendly relationship with him. They are on very good terms with each other and he would call Peroroncino just by his nickname. He and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Bukubukuchagama Bukubuku Chagama was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. She saw Momonga as her younger brother’s friend and gave her watch to him as a present. Yamaiko Yamaiko was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Back then in YGGDRASIL, they used to chat about private topics. However, due to the passage of time, Momonga seems to have forgotten a lot about it, which is something he regrets. Every once in a while, when trying to teach the guardians, Momonga wonders what Yamaiko would do in such a situation, showing he still respects her skills as a teacher. Momonga was a bit jealous of Yamaiko because she easily obtained the Shooting Star from a gacha machine in her first try while he had to gamble his entire summer bonus away just to obtain this item. Punitto Moe Punitto Moe was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. He thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Momonga uses the guide that Punitto Moe wrote the "Anyone Can Easily PK". Bellriver Bellriver was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. He thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Luci★Fer Luci★Fer was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Once, the powerful golem that he made suddenly attacked everything around it. He put it off as a bug in the combat AI. Momonga remained skeptical and believed the error had been intentional. Blue Planet Blue Planet was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga wishes that Blue Planet could see the beautiful night sky of the New World. Whitebrim Whitebrim was a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. He is a mangaka and the one responsible for the maids's visuals. Momonga felt nostalgic when he remembered him and how he used to say that maid uniforms are justice. Momonga wonders if Whitebrim is making his assistants cry with his excessive attention to detail. Floor Guardians Albedo Before Nazarick was transported, Ainz changed Albedo's settings so that she would be in love with him. Although he deeply regrets his decision, he entrusts her with Nazarick management while he is away. Shalltear Bloodfallen Second only to Pandora's Actor, Shalltear is the NPC whom Ainz has most knowledge of. Having been good friends with her creator, he considers her as Peroroncino's precious daughter. He assigned her the task of capturing criminals who have knowledge of magic or martial skill. After the mission went awry and Shalltear was mind-controlled, he decided to take responsibility for his mistakes and kill her by his own hand. Demiurge Ainz considers Demiurge to be one of the smartest NPCs in Nazarick. He offers Ainz advice on what to do and takes great initiative to further his plans, like masquerading as Jaldabaoth to raise Momon's fame and suggesting to make Nazarick an independent nation. Cocytus Ainz entrusted Cocytus with the task of annihilating the Lizardmen which he ended up failing; because of that he worries that Ainz may leave Nazarick. He suggested sparing the Lizardmen and letting them be part of Nazarick instead which Ainz agreed to. Ainz gave Cocytus a second chance to redeem his failure and placed him in charge of the Lizardmen as punishment. Aura Bella Fiora Aura is very loyal to Ainz and he entrusted her with a task to understand the forest and find any living beings willing to join Nazarick, and set up a warehouse to store resources. She even became Ainz's guide to Tob Forests during one of his adventurer quest. Mare Bello Fiore Mare is very loyal to Ainz. Unlike his sister, he's afraid to be scolded by Ainz. When Ainz saw Mare doing his job of disguising the Great Tomb of Nazarick perfectly, Ainz was impressed with his work. He is the first NPCs to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from Ainz. Mare admires Ainz and considers him to be cool. Victim Victim is considered the ultimate weapon of Nazarick, as he managed to stop an invasion of players from infiltrating beyond the eight floor. However, such power was at the cost of Victim's life, a power that Ainz truly feels guilty for burdening on Victim, ever since the NPC's gained self-awareness in the New World. Ainz sincerely regrets a time when he may be forced to sacrifice Victim to protect Nazarick and always apologizes to the angel for the duty he holds. Area Guardians Pandora's Actor Ainz sees Pandora's Actor as the embodiment of his chunibyou-phase, which he considers to be his greatest shame, and gets irritated by his strange antics, despite he looks cool with his appearance. Disregarding his outrageous personality, he is still Ainz's personal creation. Should Ainz give him an absolute order, he will not hesitate to fight to the death even when the opponents are the other supreme beings. Ainz actually considers Pandora's Actor as a treasure and a final trump card that preserves the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown but considers him to be lame. He's one of the few NPCs who Ainz can speak casually to. Kyouhukou Pleiades Sebas Tian Sebas Tian is Ainz's butler whose original task was to protect him from danger. Ainz is reminded of Touch Me when he sees Sebas Tian's face since the two have similar appearances. When Sebas asked for some clothes and everyday living goods for Tsuare, Ainz offered some clothes of his personal collection. Sebas refused thinking it's too much, so Ainz allowed Sebas to take Tsuare on a date to the capital to buy clothes. Yuri Alpha Yuri Alpha is Ainz’s maid. She is very loyal to him and as one of the few good denizen of Nazarick, she felt relieved when Ainz said not to kill humans without proper reasons. He ordered her and CZ2128 Delta to assist Pandora’s Actor to move the treasure to the Throne Room. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is Ainz’s maid. She is the first NPC to truly anger and disappoint Ainz because she misunderstood the importance of her given task. Ainz forgave her but warned her that she should not expect to get off so lightly should she disappoint him again. Narberal Gamma Narberal Gamma is Ainz's maid, the only battle maid of the Pleiades to accompany him to become famous adventurers under the name of Momon and Nabe for gathering information. Ainz treated Narberal as a fellow adventurer partner despite her hatred of humans. He needs to always refrain her from showing open hostility to humans and lectures her to not use -sama with him that would lead to misunderstandings about them while in their disguises. Her constant involvement with Ainz in the human population causes the other Pleiades and Floor Guardians to be jealous of her serving beside Ainz the most. CZ Delta CZ2128 Delta is Ainz’s maid. Because she is familiar with all the mechanisms of Nazarick and her artificial status, Ainz brought her with him when he visited the treasury. He ordered her and Yuri to assist Pandora’s Actor to move the treasure to the Throne Room. When Pandora's Actor exaggerated saluted Ainz, CZ2128 Delta let out an “uwah”, a sound that deeply hurt Ainz. Solution Epsilon Solution Epsilon is Ainz’s maid. He entrusted her and Sebas to collect information in the Kingdom. When Ainz offered her a reward for her efforts she requested a few living humans, particularly pure humans. Ainz granted her request with the exception of the humans being pure. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Entoma Vasilissa Zeta is Ainz’s maid. She requested Ainz directly to give her a chance to fight Evileye again when given the chance as the reward, which he accepted. Re-Estize Kingdom Gazef Stronoff They first met at Carne Village, Ainz introduced himself as the one who saved the village. After Gazef left to face the Sunlight Scripture, Ainz admired his courage and strong will to face his own death. He saved Gazef's life from the Sunlight Scripture and defeated them in his place. Despite being a lowly human, he viewed Gazef as a respectable man. When he met the Warrior Captain again at the Katze Plains, Ainz unwilling to kill such a magnificent warrior, did his best to convince Gazef to surrender and swear his fealty to him. Even after Gazef refused Ainz's offer and was killed, the Overlord expressed no hatred for Gazef's defiance, stating with remorse that he never hated him. Ainz respected the Warrior-Captain's acceptance of death and casted an anti-revival magic on his corpse to ensure that the great warrior would remain in eternal peace. Lizzie Bareare When Ainz met Lizzie, she saw the Wise King of the Forest and got curious. She found out that he was the adventurer whom her grandson hired. After her grandson was kidnapped, Ainz suggested that she should hire Ainz and he would bring Nfirea back to safety. After rescuing Nfirea she thanked him and gave him his reward later for saving her grandson. Nfirea Bareare Ainz's only interest in Nfirea was for his special talent and he considered him to be a dangerous person. After Nfirea found out that Momon was actually Ainz, who saved Enri and Carne Village, Nfirea thanked him for saving Enri and the village. Nfirea apologized to him for deceiving him and said he wanted to be as strong as Ainz so that he could protect someone important to him which Ainz declined but will help him instead. Enri Emmot Ainz saved Enri and her younger sister from getting killed by the knights. When they first met she was scared of his skeletal appearance and misunderstood his intentions. After understanding that he meant them no harm, she thanked him and even asked for his name. Nemu Emmot Ainz saved Nemu and her older sister from getting killed by the knights. After that, she admires Ainz for saving her village. Adventurer Blue Rose Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Ainz is interested in Lakyus's revival magic. Gagaran Evileye Ainz was filled with murderous intent when he heard that Evileye almost killed Entoma. If he hadn't suppressed his killing intent and acted on his anger he would have killed Evileye but didn’t do so because he concluded that killing Evileye would have been counterproductive. Tia & Tina Swords of Darkness Ninya Ninya is one of the adventurers who accompanied Ainz in his first mission. Ainz asked her some questions about magic from the New World. He allowed her sister Tsuare to stay in Nazarick as a form of repayment to Ninya, since her diary allowed him to grasp some information about the New World. Baharuth Empire Fluder Paradyne After seeing Ainz's overwhelmingly superior magic, Fluder swore his allegiance to him. He offered everything he has in exchange to be able to see the abyss of magic. Ainz first order was for him to deliver sacrifices to his dominion. Unfortunately Ainz is unsure how to educate Fluder on magical matters. So far he has made the aged sage content by providing him with new magical arcana which to learn, and discussing magical phenomena. He finds Fluder's submissiveness similar to the attitude to the FLoor Guardians if not more embarassing and 'his true face' is quite unnerving to the undead. Slane Theocracy Lizardmen Crusch Lulu Ainz made a deal with Crusch Lulu where he would revive Zaryusu in exchange of her keeping a close watch on whether there are lizardmen thinking of rebelling. Enemies Clementine Ainz confronted Clementine as Momon. He was angry at her for killing the Sword of Darkness members, saying he was using them to spread his name. During their battle Ainz learned a lot about martial arts and then killed her in his true form with a bone-crushing hug. Guu Guu thought that long names were proof of cowardice, so he saw Ainz as a weak being. He was irritated when he discovered that Ainz was the one responsible for building the fort in the forest. When Ainz tried to negotiate with him, he rejected his offer stating that he doesn't want to hear from cowards. He fought against Ainz, but all his attacks were in vain and in the end he was killed. Later Ainz resurrected him as as an undead troll. Others Nigredo Ainz uses Nigredo when he needs to use her surveillance abilities on searching for Shalltear. She opposed killing innocent people kidnapped from Re-Estize Kingdom and tried to free them. She was put in confinement alongside Pestonya because of this act, Ainz decided not to kill the remaining humans because Nigredo and Pestonya risked going against his orders to save them. Rubedo Rubedo is the strongest being in Nazarick. Ainz expects that he should give a world item to “Them” in the 8th floor to beat Rubedo if she one day turn against Nazarick. Ainz commented that the experiment to start up Rubedo has been more or less a success and that he didn't plan on moving her for now. When Albedo asked to take Rubedo in her squad, Ainz rejected but later allowed her to use Rubedo. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko Pestonya is the Head Maid of the Homunculus Maids and is loyal to Ainz. She opposed killing innocent people kidnapped from Re-Estize Kingdom and tried to free them. She was put in confinement alongside Nigredo because of this act, Ainz decided not to kill the remaining humans because Nigredo and Pestonya risked going against his orders to save them. Homunculus Maids The Homunculus Maids are the 41 maids created by Whitebrim, Herohero and Coup de Grâce. They all are loyal to Ainz and some of them even refer to him as the Wise King and other titles. Ainz created a new system where the Homunculus Maids are split into two groups, 30 of them for day shift, 10 of them for night shift, and the other maids that are left out gets to take the day off. Initially, the maids refused the one day break, however, Ainz managed to convince them in the end by promising that if they accept the break, the maids that took the break will get to service him for the whole day. The maids accepted it because they think that they need to fully take a rest so that they can serve Ainz properly the next day. Tsuare Ainz considers accepting Tsuare into Nazarick as a form of repayment to her dead sister Ninya, since her diary allowed him to grasp some information about the New World. Hamsuke Hamsuke was defeated by Momon, Ainz's alter-ego, who was trying to find and defeat a powerful enemy to make his name famous. She is subservient to him, acting as his loyal pet and steed. Despite Ainz's status as an undead giving Hamsuke a momentary scare, she quickly adapts and accepts his appearance. Ainz thinks she is undeserving of the title of Wise King of the Forest and was rather disappointed when he discovered she was just a giant hamster though the New World residents consider her a fearsome beast. Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun After witnessing Ainz's power and being restrained easily by Aura, Ryrayus pleaded for his life, offering to be his servant. His pleas for mercy were accepted and the Naga was given control over Guu's territory. Ainz is interested in his ability to sense the general emotions of a target, wondering whether this ability is a special talent of him or the racial trait of the Naga. Pinison Pol Perlia Ainz is Pinison's benefactor as he was the one who recruited her to become a subordinate of Nazarick. In truth, Ainz blackmailed her to join under the threat of death from the awakening of Zy'tl Q'ae. She accepted out of survival and placed her services in his hands. She originally thought Ainz to be a fool, but upon seeing him in his true form and the terrifying power he wields, her whole reality was shattered. Category:Relationships